1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, a support, and an image display method.
2. Related Art
There has been known a video display system (a projection system) in which a plurality of projectors are used (see, for example, JP-A-2011-33805 (Literature 1)).
The projection system described in Literature 1 adopts a stack projection system for superimposing images projected from the plurality of projectors on a projection surface such as a screen one on top of another to display a projected image on the projection surface.
Since such a stack projection system is adopted, compared with the use of only one projector, it is possible to display a projected image with improved brightness on the projection surface and display a projected image in which a stereoscopic image and two kinds of images can be observed.
In the stack projection system, as explained above, it is necessary to superimpose the images projected from the plurality of projectors on the projection surface one on top of another.
Therefore, when the projection system is built, a relative positional relation among the plurality of projectors is important.
For example, when two first and second projectors are used, it is necessary to change the postures of the first and second projectors as appropriate such that images projected from the first and second projectors overlap each other on the projection surface.
That is, work for changing the postures of the first and second projectors as appropriate is necessary. Therefore, it is difficult to build the projection system.